Great Balls Of Water
|image = The gang having fun.jpg |caption = The kids in the giant ball of water. |season = 4 |production = 410a |broadcast = 188 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot |director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson |us = June 7, 2013 |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Where's Pinky?" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Candace thinks Jeremy is bored with their usual hangouts, she sets out to find something unique to do with him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb power through town surfing on a giant ball of water and Doofenshmirtz plans to use his Double-Negative-Inator to confuse his local eatery into giving him a wintery drink that is usually not served during summer. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''Extra-Ordinary'' *''Follow the Sun (instrumental)'' Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry rolls some grass and enters into a tunnel. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Out, Peace! Tra la la la la la la la la }} Memorable Quotes Tra la la la la la la la la la la la la la la... |'Candace's Brain #2': Who's that? |'Candace's Brain #1': Just pretend she's not there. That's what I do.}} Background Information *Mandy, Thaddeus and Thor have non-speaking cameos in this episode. *Third time someone other than Major Monogram gives Agent P his assignment. The first two being Carl in several episodes and the second being Ray Liotta in "What A Croc!". *Second time someone has jury duty. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was the first, in "Norm Unleashed". *Django Brown and Balthazar Horowitz appear again, as does Melissa from "We Call it Maze". *Biff was seen for the second time. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft's lookalike appears. *The jet skis from "What A Croc!" reappear. *Starting with this episode, Candace has a smartphone. *According to the calendar behind the counter when Doofenshmirtz was trying to place his order this episode takes place sometime in July. *Candace can be shown trying clothes in the same store from "She's the Mayor". Also, the man next to her was the same who opened the Bee Day song in the same episode. *Candace is seen wearing the same sweatsuit from "Jerk De Soleil". *Candace competes in a sack race again. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") *Fifth time the "King of the World" homage was done ("Interview With a Platypus", "Swiss Family Phineas", "That Sinking Feeling", "Magic Carpet Ride"). *Candace can be seen in Africa again ("Where's Perry?") *Candace water skis at the park, like what Phineas and Ferb did in "Perry The Actorpus". *Candace wears the same swimsuit from "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *Candace dresses as a cowgirl again. ("Flop Starz, "Fly On the Wall"). *A mime shows up again. ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Cheer Up Candace", "Picture This", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *This is the eighth time this season that Candace doesn't interact with Phineas and Ferb, and the thirty-third time overall. *Second time Candace dyes her hair black ("Bee Day"). *Candace is shown holding the Teen Preen magazine again. *The talk show host from "Undercover Carl" reappears. *For once, we see what happens after Doof curses Perry. *Rondey owns a piranha ironically named Fluffy. *Monogram wears something that is not his uniform again ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"; "The Beak " et.ali. ) Production Information *http://www.twcondemand.com/tv/disney-on-demand/svod/disney-channel/phineas-and-ferb Errors *Director Dipthong's last name is misspelled, per the end credits. The proper spelling is "Dip'h'''thong". *Candace says her hair is orange, but the song ''Truck Drivin' Girl in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" states she's a redhead. Continuity *Candace mentioned playing instruments that starts with B. ("Mom's Birthday") *Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are seen on actual size versions of the tiny surfboards made by Phineas in "What'd I Miss?". *The public art from "Bubble Boys" is seen again, and Isabella mentions that it must be being moved. Allusions *'Great Balls of Fire' - The episode title is a reference to the song made famous by Jerry Lee Lewis. *'McDonald's' - Doofenshmirtz's subplot of trying to get an out-of-season drink from a fast food restaurant is a reference to McDonald's practice of selling such popular items as the Shamrock Shake and the McRib for a limited time. Doofenshmirtz previously referenced the Shamrock Shake in Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt. *'Saturday Night Fever' - At the beginning of the song, it shows Candace's feet marching and pans upward, similar to the opening song Stayin' Alive at the beginning of the movie. *''Sonic the Hedgehog''- the Loop-de-loops that's a part of a street in Danville references these. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Candace's Brain * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Joe Orrantia as Rodney * John Mathot as Director Dipthong * John Viener as Norm * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Django Marsh as Balthasar, Additional Voices * Additional voices: Ariel Winter, Carlos Alazraqui, Grey DeLisle, Mo Collins }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Candace Flynn Category:Unaired Episodes